


a lot of weird things

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [96]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, PWP, Pining, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Petrel becomes a part of Lance and Lyra's life.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Lambda | Petrel, Kotone | Lyra/Lambda | Petrel/Wataru | Lance, Kotone | Lyra/Wataru | Lance
Series: Poll Fics [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	a lot of weird things

As if making the mistake of falling in love with a married woman wasn’t bad enough, the fact that Petrel actually fell in love with a teenage girl playing housewife to a man she isn’t even old enough to marry yet is even worse, and yet, here he is. Factor in the details that the girl happens to be the trainer that managed to bring down the remnants of Team Rocket, and that her creep of a boyfriend happens to be the Indigo League champion, and Petrel has absolutely resigned himself to utter disaster.

And yet, somehow, things are working out a lot better than he ever would have expected them to. It starts with him running into Lyra while he is trying to get his life back together, and accepting her invitation to stay with her and her “husband” while trying to find honest work and get settled in his new life on the right side of the law. Lance is not too sure about it at first, but when she bats her lashes at him, it seems like he is completely helpless.

Petrel can’t say that he blames the lucky bastard. Either for being reluctant to let him stay, or for falling for Lyra’s tricks all too easily.

At first, he tries to keep his distance from the couple, as much as he can while sleeping on their couch, but since he  _ is _ sleeping on their couch, he sees them a lot more than he would like to, further cementing his feelings for Lyra, while also giving him a front row seat to how hopelessly devoted she is to Lance. Their relationship would be nauseating even if he weren’t falling for her, and at the same time, he knows that he would give anything to have something like that, even though he never once thought himself the sort before.

At first, he really tries not to get involved with their life, especially as Lyra starts getting him alone more and more often, saying things that would almost make him think she were ready to ditch Lance to be with an even bigger lowlife, only for her to turn right around and cling to Lance just as much as ever. Petrel is confused and frustrated for so long, wondering if she is only playing with him because she knows about his feelings and wants to get some sort of rise out of him, just to be cruel. In the back of his mind, he knows that Lyra isn’t the sort, but then, he can’t come up with any other explanation for her treating him like this.

Until she convinces Lance to give him a chance, that is.

At the time, Petrel has no idea that, while she is flirting with him behind closed doors, she is talking to Lance about him behind closed doors, trying to see if she can get her “husband” to warm up to the idea of a threesome, and maybe something more. It’s only later that she tells Petrel about all of this, about her attempts to make room for him in her relationship, because she knows now that he is genuine when he says he wants to reform.

So that’s how he ends up in a threesome with the two who wreaked havoc in his old hideout, with the champion and his girlfriend, who probably could have been champion if she really wanted to, but decided to settle down and “marry” Lance instead. With Lyra in between him and  _ the _ Lance, there’s really no way to properly process how something like this actually happened.

The hardest part is trying not to make eye contact with Lance. Obviously, he knows that he’s welcome, and that Lance wants him there, and that there should no longer be any bad blood between the two of them, but it’s going to take a while before he stops feeling weird about this. The only reason he’s going through with it despite the obvious weirdness is because it is completely impossible to say no to Lyra, and when she bats those lashes at him and begs him to fuck her while she sucks off Lance, what the hell else is he supposed to do, other than give her what she wants?

Petrel has his hands up her sides, running them down to caress along her curves while he buries his cock inside of her, listening to the way her moans are muffled by Lance’s cock in her mouth. The lucky bastard gets to tug on those pigtails- that she has revealed she keeps wearing specifically  _ because _ Lance likes how young they make her look- while she takes him down her throat, but Petrel is pretty damn lucky right now too, allowed to have her cunt to himself since it’s their first time together.

She takes him well, probably due to all of the experience she has from Lance, but she’s still so damn  _ tight _ that he can barely stand it, glad that she can take him so well because he does not have to hold back, pounding into her while he finally settles on grabbing her hips, to help keep up his momentum. There is a part of him that is tempted to reach forward again, so that he can cup her small breasts in his hands, and test and see if it’s really true that flat chested girls have the more sensitive nipples, but the further his hands go, the closer he gets to Lance, and he is already struggling to not look directly at the other man, so he would rather keep his distance for now.

He hopes that there will be plenty of opportunities to play with Lyra’s boobs later.

Just fucking her is good enough for him though, better than anything he ever thought he would get from her, and if this is really a part of reforming, than, boy, is he ever glad that he decided to switch to the right side of the law! And even if they have not quite broached the subject of his deeper feelings for her, and how that fits in with her “marriage,” he doesn’t mind, doesn’t mind any of that, just as long as he gets to keep fucking her in this moment.

Petrel can hear Lance grunting softly as he fucks Lyra’s face, and even knowing how intimate the two of them often are, it’s still a little unbelievable, seeing him lose himself so easily to his lust, fucking a teenager’s mouth, while sharing her with another man, all because she asked for it so sweetly, because she managed to convince him so easily. All of this is too weird for words, but seeing Lance so in his element while doing something so blatantly  _ scandalous _ has to be the weirdest part.

Or perhaps it is weirder when Petrel finally reaches his limit, finally comes inside of Lyra with one final, weak thrust and a low moan, only to hear a similar moan from Lance, only to realize that he and Lance have both come at the same time. Lyra trembles between the two of them, weak at the knees, shuddering with her orgasm, likely spurred on by being filled from both ends by the two men.

There are definitely a lot of weird things going on right now, too many to properly process, in fact, so Petrel decides to simply enjoy the moment, and worry about sorting his thoughts and this situation out at another time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
